The Seven and Many Lives of Oriko Mikuni
by Chrono180
Summary: "How many timelines have you gone through? How many more will you go through?"


First:

It seemed simple enough. The world was going to end. The task was to save it.

To prevent Kyuubey from reaching Madoka, or kill her if that failed.

It wasn't.

And it was only upon Oriko Mikuni seeing Kirika Kure, her one and only friend fall prey to her own power that she realized exactly what the quest she had taken about had, and will, cost her.

And after sending a remnant of the witch on a collision course with the pink haired destroyer of worlds, knowing an end would be only moments later, the last thought that went through Oriko's mind, was whether anyone would appreciate the sacrifice.

And whether anyone would remember her when she was gone.

The reset of the timelines made such questions irrelevant.

Second.

She remembered the next time and adjusted her plans accordingly.

Take out Homura with Kirika's aid before killing Madoka..

But she had underestimated her opponent and was forced to flee.

And soon after watched helplessly as a soul was given freely as payment for the defeat of Walspurigisnact.

Third.

The next, she came to Mami as a friend.

Both alone, both lovers of tea, they bonded quickly.

By this point, Oriko had figured Homura's powers out.

Killing Madoka would be useless if her guardian was not slain first.

Mami told Madoka not to trust Homura. Oriko said the same. Sayaka said the same. Kirika agreed with them all

Madoka still wouldn't give up on the Raven haired girl. Wouldn't condone a plan to kill her.

And the battle between the dial-spinner and the others was abruptly interrupted by the creation of a bright pink egg.

Another timeline was born.

Fourth

The next, Oriko contacted the Pleaides saints for assistance.

Their betrayal came as a unique surprise.

Oriko swore off ever attempting to enlist their aid right then.

And as Mitakihara became the battleground of a dozen Puella Magi, once more, a wish was made.

Fifth.

Oriko could tell Homura's resolve was beginning to waver. So she pushed even harder.

But she would not crack.

She would not stop.

Stopping would be the same as giving up.

And when Homura Akemi gave up, she would be lost to grief..

As with all the Puella magi throughout history.

And Madoka would be Kyuubey's slave, or Oriko's victim

So Homura fought.

She had no other choice.

Sixth:

The planet was doomed to die.

Oriko had finally realized this.

Regardless of what she'd do, what Homura would do, what anyone would do,

Madoka would contract,

With all that entailed.

And so, as she stared down the barrel of a RPG with the body of her best friend at her feet.

She resolved,

Never again

Would she fight Homura Akemi.

Final:

The last time, Oriko didn't even bother to take part in the unfolding events. She had tried over and over, and failed regardless. It was futile to save the world. Its fate and already been written.

Still, the destruction caused by the arrival of walspurgisnact provoked her to go outside.

The battle had apparently gone for the better part of an hour. Tripping over the snapped half of an ornate musket and walking past the dead bodies of the lovers that had once known Mami Tomoe as a teacher and ally, she gazed up at the gear witch.

The beginning, and end of all that had transpired.

A series of muffled sobs from a nearby pile of rubble caught Oriko's attention, and she turned.

To see there the broken figure of what had once been the greatest puella magi to have ever contracted.

Homura Akemi, her leg crushed by a support beam and her soul gem growing darker at an unprecedented rate.

She looked up to acknowledge her former enemy, rival, gave a single nod admitting defeat and then reached into her shield

She pulled out a desert eagle, shifted it to her left hand, and with practiced precision, put a single bullet through the violent gem on her right arm.

In the end, she hadn't been defeated by Oriko.

Or Walspurigsnacht.

Or Kyuubey.

What had finally defeated her was the sheer impossibly of the situation and the fact that everything she had done, from day one, had done nothing but make the situation worse.

Oriko bent down and closed the eyes of her once foe to hear the approach of a pink haired girl behind her.

"She did all this for you." Oriko said softly. "Everything she did… all for you."

There was a paused and then Oriko continued. "I saw you make many sacrifices in my visions of my past selves. So how about one more. One final sacrifice. So that we all might rest in peace. Repeat after me…."

And so a Goddess was born.

And beyond...

"You expect me to buy that?" Kirika stated "A planet of witches that were once Puella Magi, and an omnipresent savior who contracted to save us all from that fate?"

"It matters not if you believe it." Homura replied, "But it is true... And by the way, Thank you Oriko."

"Thank me?" Oriko responded quizzically "For what?"

There was no reply as Homura turned away and ascended into the sky on brilliant wings the color of the night sky on a moonless night.


End file.
